Te amo
by bruxi
Summary: No se rendiría. No dejaría que las inseguridades la carcomiesen, no hasta el último momento, no hasta que él le dijera con sus propias palabras lo que por nada del mundo deseaba oír. Tenía un plan en marcha, y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara [Adv: lemon] [Fic participante en el concurso "Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, participando en un nuevo concurso del foro ¡Siéntate! ¡Espero que disfrutéis del OneShot (Inner: traducción: espera que la votéis)!**

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (para desgracia de todos aquellos que esperábamos algo más del final).

_**Hora de publicación: 15:46pm. Hora española.**_

**Te amo**

Se asomó a la habitación contigua, comprobando que los niños estuvieran dormidos y bien dormidos. Sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que así era. Volvió a la habitación principal y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Revisó una vez más el kimono blanco adornado con hibiscos rojos que llevaba puesto: estaba perfectamente liso y limpio, el obi rojo de dibujos dorados también estaba en su sitio. Sacó un pequeño espejo redondo de la manga del kimono y lo abrió, comprobando que el pintalabios rojo pasión y el eyeliner negro no se le hubiesen corrido. Se había echado también polvos de arroz en pómulos y cuello, acentuando así su blanco natural. Enredó un dedo coquetamente en un rizo negro que escapaba (calculadamente, por supuesto) de su elaborado recogido, sujeto con horquillas y con una bonita peineta de plata en forma de mariposa que había pertenecido a su abuela.

Más que conforme con su aspecto, escrutó el cielo nocturno. La ausencia de la luna era lo que más había ansiado las últimas semanas, y por fin había llegado: hoy era luna nueva. Puede que en otras ocasiones su terco, orgulloso y malhumorado marido se le hubiese escapado. Pero hoy no. Hoy era humano, por una noche sería vulnerable, aunque él no lo quisiese admitir. Lo cierto es que se sentía un poco mal por aprovecharse así de la debilidad de su esposo pero… Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y creedme cuando digo que era una situación desesperada ¿qué matrimonio cuyos integrantes se aman con locura estaría dos meses enteros sin tener sexo? Eso era lo único que quería, no pedía un acto de amor ni una demostración de sentimientos. No. Ella quería una noche de solo pasión y desenfreno. Solo pedía eso, poder sentir que su marido aún la deseaba. Antes de que los miedos, las inseguridades y las sospechas (cada vez más frecuentes) de que él le era infiel acabasen haciendo estragos en ella.

Oyó crujidos que venían del exterior y se irguió. Guardó el espejo de nuevo en la manga del kimono y sonrió ampliamente a la alta figura roja que se acercaba por el camino—. Bienvenido. —Se acercó y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. Como ya era costumbre, él los esquivó y se encontró besando su mejilla. Sintiéndose decepcionada, pero dispuesta a no rendirse, rozó con la punta de su lengua la piel bronceada. Sonrió interiormente al percibir como los músculos de su marido se tensaban—. ¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes hambre?—Lo agarró de la mano y se dirigieron a la cabaña—. Hay sopa y creo que los carnívoros de tus hijos dejaron algo de carne… Creo que voy a tener que hacer un par de yukatas nuevos para Izayoi, uno ya lo ha roto y el otro está ya muy gastado… —Siguió parloteando sin parar, yendo de aquí para allá mientras calentaba un poco de sopa. Con movimientos que previamente había ensayado, y ensayado y ensayado hasta el cansancio, fue haciendo pequeños y provocativos gestos: poner un mechón detrás de la oreja, morderse con fuerza el labio inferior, dejarle ver parte del valle entre sus pechos, exponer su cuello…

Creyó que estaba logrando su cometido cuando vio el brillo especial con el que su marido la observaba. El mismo brillo que hacía que sus pupilas se dilatasen y que la mirase de forma hambrienta—. ¿Y los niños?—preguntó él al fin. Kagome sonrió.

—Durmiendo, desde hace un rato.

—¿Y tú no duermes?

—Quería esperarte. —Se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, rogando porque no la rechazara, como ya había pasado otras veces. Gracias al cielo, eso no ocurrió.

—No tendrías que haberlo hecho—dijo, con una nota de indiferencia en la voz. Ella suspiró.

—Quería hacerlo… —Alzó la cabeza y, echando a un lado el nerviosismo que sentía, posó los labios sobre el cuello masculino, rozándolo con su lengua. Inició un camino ascendente hasta atrapar entre sus dientes de forma suave el lóbulo de su ahora oreja humana. Su esposo empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada.

—Kagome… —Con un gruñido, la tomó de la nuca y estampó de forma ruda pero suave sus labios contra los de su mujer. Kagome cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus ropas. No pensaba soltarlo, ni aunque el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse, que tuviese un poco de paciencia y aguantase un poquito más entero hasta que ella terminara lo que tenía que terminar.

Lo sintió besar su cuello, mordisquearlo. Las manos desprovistas de garras subieron por sus piernas, metiéndose bajo su kimono. Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su cuerpo, disfrutando de las caricias de su marido—. InuYasha… —suspiró.

Y la magia se rompió. Al escuchar su nombre, salió del maravilloso trance en el que su esposa lo había sumido. Abrió los ojos, y reprimió un gemido al ver en tal estado a su mujer.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de ella, empujándola a su vez. Kagome clavó sus expresivos orbes castaños en los suyos grises, mirándolo interrogante—. ¿Suce-

—Estoy cansado. Voy a dormir fuera. —Y sin más explicación, salió de la cabaña, dejándola totalmente destrozada.

Quiso gritar, exigirle explicaciones, preguntarle qué pasaba. Pero tan solo le salió un llanto silencioso.

Con las lágrimas resbalando sin piedad por sus pálidas mejillas, se deshizo furiosamente del elaborado kimono y de las horquillas. Se puso una yukata de dormir y se acostó en el futón doble que en teoría compartía con su marido. Acurrucándose bajo las mantas, a su mente acudieron las últimas palabras de InuYasha:

_Voy a dormir fuera_.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Era posible que su hanyô la estuviese engañando con otra mujer? ¿Que ya no la amase? O peor.

Que nunca la hubiese amado.

¿O tal vez era que ya no le gustaba físicamente hablando?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suspiró frustrado, intentando acomodarse sobre una gruesa rama en uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban su hogar. Lo cierto es que prefería mil veces su cómodo y calentito futón, sintiendo a su lado el cálido y acogedor cuerpo de su esposa.

¡Kami-sama, qué había estado a punto de hacer! El verla con ese precioso kimono, con sus ya de por sí tentadores labios pintados de rojo, en una clara invitación para ser besados, los movimientos sutiles que ella hacía inconscientemente al ir de un lado a otro, lo habían hecho perder momentáneamente el control de sus acciones. La había besado y acariciado como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía ¡y por todos los dioses, cómo lo había deseado! Esos dos meses lejos de ella, de sus labios, de su piel, de sus pequeñas manos recorriéndolo, habían sido una tortura.

Pero él se había hecho la firme promesa de no volver a acercarse a Kagome de esa forma. No podía hacerlo, por mucho que su cuerpo o su instinto se lo pidieran a gritos.

No se arriesgaría. No de nuevo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si había algo que a los hijos de Kagome les gustara más que el ramen o que entrenar con su padre era, sin duda alguna, salir de paseo por Tokio, la ciudad que había visto nacer y crecer a su madre. La miko no pudo menos que sonreír al ver los ojos brillantes de Tarô y Kai, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle que se les ponía por delante—. Du, du.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?—le preguntó a la pequeña de dos años que iba sobre la silla. Ella movió sus manitas, señalando algo.

—¡El semáforo, mamá! ¡Cambia de color!—exclamó Tarô, entusiasmado. Kagome rio y su hija no tardó en seguirla.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Pasteles!

—¿Qué son esas cosas que brillan, ma?—Kagome sonrió, entrando en el concurrido centro comercial. Antes de que sus mini demonios echasen a correr como locos, los obligó a volverse hacia ella.

—Recordad: nada de saltos altos, ni de demostraciones de fuerza sobrehumana, ni se os ocurra sacaros los gorros y…

—No pelear con otros niños—dijeron a coro, mostrando su mejor expresión inocente.

—Buenos chicos—los besó a ambos en la mejilla.

—Mamá. —protestó Tarô, el mayor. Les acomodó bien los gorros que tapaban sus adorables orejitas caninas, idénticas a las de su padre y, con una última caricia a sus largas melenas plateadas, los dejó libres.

—¡Dentro de hora y media en la fuente!—les gritó, consciente de que ellos la habrían oído a la perfección. Luego, con un suspiro, echó a andar de nuevo, empujando la silla de su hija más pequeña—. Menos mal que a ti aún te faltan unos años para poner a tu madre de cabeza ¿eh, Iza-chan?—La niña le sonrió en medio de su tarea de roer su mordedor, el cual estaba ya tan lleno de marcas y falto de trozos aquí y allá que se planteó el comprar uno nuevo.

Se agachó a la altura de su hija y le colocó bien la capotita beis, a juego con su vestido. Le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos cuando vio como las pequeñas orejitas de su hija se movían bajo la tela ¡era tan mona! Izayoi era la bebé más perfecta que había visto nunca (y no lo decía porque fuera su madre).

Echó a andar de nuevo, empujando la silla de Izayoi, hacia su destino. Había estado dándole vueltas los últimos dos días. No iba a rendirse por un desplante o dos (o varios). Había llegado la hora de sacar la artillería pesada. Aquella revista que había caído en sus manos le había dado la clave.

Su marido no podría rechazarla en cuanto pusiera su plan en práctica. Es más, ningún hombre se le resistiría. Encontró el parque infantil del centro comercial y dejó en él a Izayoi. No le gustaba nada tener que separarse de su bebé, pero era lo mejor—. No se preocupe, está en buenas manos—le dijo la encargada con una mirada comprensiva. No era la primera vez que veía a una madre vacilar al dejar a su hijo/a en la guardería—. No se apure en realizar sus compras, la cuidaremos bien. —Kagome asintió y se despidió de su pequeña con un beso. Esta frunció el ceño al ver como su madre se iba. Berreó un poco, pero en cuanto la cuidadora la puso delante de una construcción se le olvidó el enfado.

Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa sacó un folleto del bolso y lo miró una última vez. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente al ver las letras rosas que anunciaban:

_Curso de masaje erótico ¡solo esta semana en el centro comercial de la zona este! _

_¿Quiere sorprender a su novio/prometido en la noche de bodas? ¿Necesita reactivar la vida sexual con su pareja? ¿Quiere que su marido vuelva a desearla con locura? _

_¡No lo piense más y apúntese!_

_Plazas limitadas._

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Llamar al número que aparecía en la hoja y reservar una plaza. Luego, tras pensarlo fríamente, se medio horrorizó ¿ella dando un masaje erótico a InuYasha? ¡Si apenas podía evitar sonrojarse cuando lo veía desnudo de cintura para arriba! A pesar de llevar diez años casados, todavía sentía timidez en algunas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, un elaborado plan empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Era una oportunidad para revivir la pasión en su matrimonio. Y _no_ pensaba dejarla escapar.

Con pasos vacilantes, buscó con la mirada las indicaciones para llegar al gimnasio que estaba ubicado en el sótano. Una vez delante de la puerta, todavía se demoró más en entrar, planteándose si era buena idea o no. Tras unos minutos, mandó a la mierda la vergüenza y, decidida, entró. Se acercó al mostrador de recepción, mientras sus ojos vagaban por las jovencitas y las mujeres maduras de cuerpos esculturales y belleza sin parangón.

Inmediatamente se sintió ridícula comparada con ellas. ¿Cómo iba una chica de veintiocho años bien entraditos, con tres embarazos con sus consecuentes partos a sus espaldas, que no se cuidaba para nada, gustarle a algún hombre? Mordiéndose el labio inferior, consideró dar vuelta, coger a sus hijos, e irse por donde había venido. Pero entonces la voz nasal de la recepcionista la trajo a la realidad—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?—Ya no tenía escapatoria. Tragándose todo su orgullo e ignorando su ataque de pánico, le sonrió de forma forzada.

—Hola… esto… yo… ve-venía al curso… —Sus mejillas se encendieron como si de dos faros rojos se tratasen. La chica suspiró cansinamente, estaba harta de mojigatas ¿tanto les costaba decir "masaje erótico"?

—Nombre.

—Kagome Higurashi—susurró ella, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, rogando porque no la viese ningún conocido.

—Higurashi, Higurashi… Aquí está. Bien. Sala 5. Siga todo recto por el pasillo, es la puerta del fondo. Si quiere cambiarse, los vestuarios femeninos son la tercera puerta a la derecha. No tienen pérdida. —Kagome le agradeció y se dirigió al vestuario. Nada más entrar, se sintió cohibida con tanto cuerpo semi desnudo a su alrededor.

—_Es como volver al colegio_—Se dijo, para disipar la vergüenza que de nuevo quería hacer acto de aparición. Buscó un rincón apartado para apoyar el bolso y de su interior sacó una mochila pequeña que contenía un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de tiras, de esas de lycra. No sería muy cómodo moverse en vaqueros y camisa. Se deshizo de su ropa lentamente, sin prestar atención a las demás mujeres que estaban en el vestuario, para que ellas tampoco se fijaran en ella.

Cerciorándose de que no había nadie mirándola, y en ropa interior, se dirigió a uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero que había al lado de las duchas, plantándose delante. Su reflejo le devolvió la vista de una mujer joven (ya no chica), de largo, rizado y desordenado cabello azabache, ahora recogido en una coleta. Se llevó la mano al vientre y pellizcó la piel flácida y llena de estrías por los tres embarazos. Sus pechos, que nunca habían sido excesivamente grandes pero tampoco pequeños, ahora desbordaban del sujetador, por no mencionar que, si se quitara dicha prenda, estos caerían apuntando directamente al suelo. La firmeza se había quedado en algún punto del camino.

Quiso llorar y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle a su InuYasha con un cuerpo tan estropeado? La única ventaja es que seguía tan joven como a los dieciocho. Ni una arruga y ni un kilo de más, estaba igual de delgada y no le habían salido patas de gallo. Eso era lo bueno de ser la compañera de un hanyô: tu vida se alargaba para estar a la par de la de tu compañero y envejecías al mismo ritmo que él—. ¿Kagome?—Se sobresaltó al oír que la llamaban. Se giró, parpadeando sorprendida al encontrarse a una de sus viejas amigas.

—¿Yu-Yuka?—Palideció mortalmente ¡¿por qué estaba Yuka allí?!

—¡Dios mío, Kagome! ¡Eres tú!—La abrazó efusivamente y Kagome, aturdida y sin percatarse que aún seguía en ropa interior, le correspondió—. ¡Eh, chicas! ¡Mirad quién está aquí!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene tanto… ¡¿Kagome?!

—¡¿Eri?!

—¡Kagome-chan!—El asfixiante abrazo de Ayumi no se hizo esperar—. ¡Qué alegría, Kagome-chan! ¡Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos!—exclamó, separándose de ella.

—Ya…

—¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que vinieras a este gimnasio—dijo Eri, haciendo una mueca. Yuka y Ayumi seguían abrazándola por los hombros.

—Y no vengo. Solo que…—Enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Yuka y Eri abrieron los ojos.

—No me digas que tú también… —Kagome pestañeó.

—¿El curso?—le preguntó Ayumi en un susurro. Kagome se puso aún más roja si cabe y asintió con timidez. Sus amigas bajaron la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que…

—Nosotras también… ya sabes…

—¿En serio?—Las tres asintieron, rojas de vergüenza.

—Pero deberías darte prisa en vestirte. —Kagome se miró y pegó un chillido al ver que aún estaba en ropa interior. A todo correr se vistió, mientras Yuka, Eri y Ayumi la seguían. Una vez que estuvo lista, las cuatro salieron del vestuario y se dirigieron a la sala del fondo.

—¡No me puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado en un sitio así!—exclamó Yuka, entusiasmada.

—Sí… hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué te parece si en cuanto termine la clase vamos a tomar algo? Para ponernos al día y eso. —Kagome iba a negarse en redondo, pero entonces una mujer entró en la sala y dio un par de palmadas, para llamar la atención.

—Bienvenidas, todas. Cojan un muñeco cada una y una esterilla de esas pilas para empezar, por favor. —Entre murmullos, todas las mujeres allí presentes (que por cierto, eran bastantes), hicieron caso y se acomodaron en algún punto del suelo de la sala.

Por supuesto, Kagome tenía alrededor a sus amigas.

Gracias a dios, la clase empezó y no tuvo que soportar un intenso interrogatorio.

Ya lo sufriría más tarde.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—… Y así es como Satoshi me propuso matrimonio. —Kagome sonrió débilmente ante el relato de Yuka—. ¡Y mira! ¿A qué es precioso?—dijo, extendiendo la mano para mostrarle su anillo de compromiso: una bonita esmeralda en forma de corazón.

—Muy bonito, Yuka—dijo sin ánimo. La clase había finalizado y ahora estaban cambiándose en el vestuario—. Oíd chicas, es genial volver a veros…

—¡Por supuesto que es genial! ¡Hacía siglos que no nos reuníamos las cuatro! Desde que te casaste a los dieciocho no hay quién te pille, chica. ¡Imagina la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando fuimos a verte y tu abuelo nos dijo que te habías ido para casarte! Y te hemos visto muy pocas veces desde aquella. —dijo Eri, a modo de reproche. Kagome suspiró. Una de las cosas por las que no solía venir muy seguido a su época era, precisamente, el que todo el mundo la juzgara por haberse casado joven, apenas cumplida la mayoría de edad.

—¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Ni siquiera nos avisaste de que te ibas a casar!—Suspiró de nuevo. Genial. Ella solo quería irse a casa, pulir su plan de reconquista, conseguir algunas revistas o algún libro que complementase el curso e irse a su casa. Lo más probable era que InuYasha ya los estuviese esperando para volver al Sengoku. Y solo ella y Kami sabían de la poca paciencia del hanyô.

—¿Dónde vamos?—Consciente de que no se podría escaquear, decidió poner su mejor cara e intentar disfrutar de ese pequeño lapso con sus amigas de siempre.

—¿Qué os parece a la nueva cafetería que pusieron al lado de la fuente?

—Por mí perfecto—dijo, consultando su reloj. Casi había pasado la hora y media que les había dado a Tarô y a Kai para que se desmelenaran como solo unos niños de ocho y seis años respectivamente sabían desmelenarse—. Pero antes, tengo que hacer una cosa, vosotras id tirando, que ahora os alcanzo.

—¿Qué cosa?—Y la estaban persiguiendo. Genial. Con lo poco que le gustaban a Izayoi los desconocidos. Sin contestar, Kagome las guio hacia la guardería.

—¡Ma, ma, ma!—A Izayoi se le iluminó el rostro nada más verla y extendió sus pequeños bracitos para que la cogiera.

—Hola, corazón ¿te has portado bien?

—¡Ben!—dijo ella, asintiendo con su pequeña cabecita. Kagome sonrió tiernamente y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Es tu hija?

—¡Qué monada!

—¡Es una ricura!—A Kagome le bajó una gota por la nuca al ver a sus amigas excesivamente cerca de su bebé. Izayoi frunció las cejas y los labios, en una mueca que Kagome reconoció como disgusto. A la pequeña no le gustaba nada que gente desconocida la agobiase. Se abrazó a su madre y escondió la carita en su cuello—. ¿Tiene los ojos… dorados?—preguntó Ayumi, con algo de sorpresa, al percatarse del peculiar color de los irises infantiles. Kagome asintió.

—Lo heredó de su padre—contestó la azabache, mientras colocaba a Izayoi en su silla. Una vez que la aseguró bien, echaron a andar de nuevo. Mientras sus amigas parloteaban sin parar, Kagome se preguntaba cómo zafarse sin parecer descortés o indiferente.

Llegaron a la fuente e inmediatamente sus dos hijos varones se le echaron encima—. ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Hemos visto un nuevo juego! ¿Nos lo compras?

—¡Tengo hambre, ma!—Haciendo acopio de una paciencia que no tenía, respiró hondo y los abrazó, besando sus coronillas sobre los gorros de lana.

—No voy a comprar nada. Kai, si tienes hambre, espera hasta llegar a casa. Seguramente la abuela ya tenga la cena hecha y papá nos esté esperando para volver.

—¿Son tus hijos?—Kagome se volvió y asintió a la pregunta de Eri—. ¡Qué monos!—exclamó, abrazándolos de forma sorpresiva. Tarô y Kai miraron con miedo a su madre ¿quién era esa loca que los estaba abrazando?

Preparándose mentalmente para un interrogatorio aún más arduo del que tenía en mente, Kagome se masajeó las sienes.

Iba a ser una laaaaaarga tarde.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando por fin atravesó la puerta de su casa, no se lo podía creer. Sus hijos entraron chillando y corrieron hacia la sala. Vio como Izayoi intentaba deshacerse de las correas de la silla, casi desesperada, lo que indicaba que su padre andaba cerca—. ¿Dónde habéis estado?—Y tan cerca. Kagome terminó de sacarse los zapatos y encaró a su marido.

—En el centro comercial. Fui a unos recados y me llevé a los niños. —Casi se le escapa una risa al ver a Tarô y a Kai colgados de InuYasha cuales monos. Pero a él no parecía molestarle. Es más, Kagome juraría que adoraba tener a sus cachorros en brazos. Claro que eso era algo que su terco y orgulloso marido no admitiría nunca.

—Es tarde—dijo él, cortante.

—Lo sé. Me encontré con Yuka y las demás y me enredaron… —No pudo reprimir un hondo bostezo mientras desataba a Izayoi de la silla. Estaba agotada. Oyó la serena voz de su madre darle la bienvenida y a Sôta metiéndose con sus sobrinos. Alguien (no supo quién, aunque supuso que su progenitora), le quitó a Izayoi y enseguida se vio elevada en el aire por unos fuertes brazos que conocía a la perfección. Sintiéndose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acurrucó contra ese pecho masculino que siempre la había refugiado, al tiempo que soltaba otro bostezo.

Notó el tacto blandito del colchón a su espalda y se acomodó de lado, en posición fetal, aferrando una de las manos de InuYasha entre las suyas—. Hacía tiempo… que no me llevabas en brazos. —Y cayó profundamente dormida. InuYasha sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por el tono lastimero de su mujer.

Con sumo cuidado, como si pudiera romperla de un momento a otro, acarició su rostro de porcelana, soltando un largo suspiro—. Y no sabes cómo lo deseaba, pequeña. —Inclinándose, rozó sus labios con los de ella. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tumbarse a su lado y dormir con ella, como antes. De abrazarse a su pequeño y cálido cuerpo y de ponerse sobre el mismo para hacerle el amor hasta acabar ambos exhaustos.

No volvería a tocar a Kagome. Los riesgos eran demasiados como para pasarlos por alto. Y nunca jamás volvería a ponerla en peligro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los días fueron pasando e InuYasha no volvió a darle a Kagome ninguna otra muestra de cariño. Sin embargo, consintió en que ella y los niños se quedaran por una semana en su época. Él iba y venía a través del pozo para asegurarse de que todo en la aldea marchaba bien y para que Sango y Miroku no se preocuparan. Sango estaba embarazada de nuevo y, por tanto, hipersensible e hiperiirritable. Una combinación explosiva en la exterminadora.

Kagome terminó de arreglarse y, mirándose en el espejo, asintió satisfecha. Hoy era el penúltimo día del curso y, a diferencia de las otras veces, no iba a llevar a los niños. Le había pedido amablemente a su hermano y a su abuelo que se encargaran de ellos. Sôta masculló algo de que lo odiaba y su abuelo lloriqueó "¿Por qué quieres verme muerto antes de tiempo, Kagome?". La chica los ignoró y, dándole un beso a su madre, agarró la bolsa negra y salió de la casa. Bajó las escaleras del templo, deteniéndose al pie de estas para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar: los shorts vaqueros no estaban arrugados, las converse negras bien limpias y el corpiño palabra de honor, también negro, bien ajustado. Era una tremenda suerte que su ropa de adolescente aún le valiese. Quizás un poco ajustada de más, puesto que tenía el pecho más grande y las caderas le habían ancheado, pero eran detalles sin importancia.

Hoy daba comienza la fase uno del plan "Reconquistando al hanyô".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entró en la tienda de Victoria´s Secret, con la cabeza gacha y con pasos tímidos. Miró a un lado y a otro. Agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie que pudiese conocerla, fue pasando entre las perchas y los estantes llenos de diminuta, provocativa, sugerente y sexy ropa interior. Tenían desde mini tangas, pasando por camisones transparentes hasta babydolls de lo más picantes. A estos últimos se dirigió nuestra protagonista.

Con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, comenzó a examinar las prendas ¿cuál sería la más adecuada para su cometido? ¿Cuál le gustaría más a su esposo?—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?—La cantarina voz de una dependienta la hizo volverse. Enrojeció aún más y asintió.

—Busco un… etto… A-algo para…

—¿Para seducir a un hombre?—preguntó la mujer, con tacto. Sintiendo calentarse todavía más sus mejillas, asintió tímidamente. La dependienta sonrió, comprensiva y amable. La muy ingenua se pensaba que Kagome era una virgen en busca de una primera vez ideal con el chico de sus sueños—. Tenemos muchos modelos entre los que puede elegir… —Siguiendo a la dependienta, Kagome respiró aliviada al poder contar con consejo profesional.

Dos horas más tarde, salía de la tienda con dos cajas en donde llevaba la sorpresa para su marido bien empaquetada. Consultó su reloj. Faltaba media hora para que empezase la clase. Tenía tiempo para ir a tomarse un chocolate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha saltó fuera del pozo y se relajó al instante al oír los enérgicos chillidos de sus hijos. Un día entero lejos de su familia era como volver a revivir aquellos tres años que pasó solo, sin Kagome. Después de diez años, todavía le parecía increíble que Kagome lo hubiese abandonado todo para estar con él. Aunque seguían yendo de una época a otra para que la chica visitase a su familia, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo al otro lado del pozo, en el Sengoku. Donde estaba su otra familia y la confortable cabaña que había construido para ella y de la que se sentía tremendamente orgulloso.

Echó a andar hacia la casa y arqueó una ceja al oír los chillidos desesperados del abuelo. Entró en la casa y enseguida Tarô y Kai se le tiraron encima—. ¡Papá! ¡Queremos ir con mamá! ¿Por qué no nos ha llevado?—Arqueando la otra ceja, InuYasha olfateó el aire, comprobando así que su mujer no estaba en casa ¿Dónde se habría metido? Era muy poco frecuente que dejase a los niños al cuidado de alguien que no fuera Naomi.

—¡Al fin! ¡Dile a tus críos que el salón no es una sala de lucha libre!—Sôta apareció con el rostro colorado, la ropa descolocada y una vena palpitando en su sien. InuYasha miró para sus hijos.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?

—¡Es que queremos ir con mamá! ¡Pero el tío no nos ha dejado ir a buscarla! ¡Ni tampoco a la abuela!

—¿Y la abuela? ¿Por qué se llevó a Izayoi pero no a nosotros? ¡No es justo!—Con una mirada, hizo que sus cachorros se callasen y bajasen la cabeza, con las orejas gachas. Los puso de nuevo en el suelo.

—Iré a buscar a mamá. Ni se os ocurra romper nada. —Ellos asintieron. Sôta vio con rostro pálido como su cuñado daba media vuelta y salía del templo. Mirando para sus sobrinos, tragó saliva. ¿Por qué a él? ¡Esos enanos eran peores que un ejército sediento de sangre!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gruñó. La molestia y la irritación creciendo a cada segundo. Llevaba más de una hora buscando a su esposa. Había ido a todos los sitios que recordaba solía frecuentar cuando se le daba por salir a pasear, pero nada. Ni rastro. Se detuvo en la mitad de una concurrida calle, colocándose con un bufido la gorra en su sitio. Sus ojos dorados escudriñaron a la multitud ¿dónde demonios se habría metido Kagome? Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, olfateando con insistencia, pero los fuertes olores de Tokio le impidieron notar algo.

Dando otro gruñido se dejó caer en un banco, con los brazos cruzados. Cerró los ojos. Estaba preocupado. Hacía días que Kagome actuaba de forma extraña. A veces se lo quedaba mirando por un largo rato, sus sonrisas habían dejado de ser alegres para dejar paso a una sutil tristeza. Sabía que era por su culpa, sabía que era porque últimamente no le había hecho el caso que merecía. Pero, repitiéndose su mantra diario, se dijo que era lo correcto. No podía volver a acercarse a Kagome. La última vez había tenido consecuencias terribles. No volvería a arriesgarse.

Suspiró largamente, con los ojos cerrados, evocando el sonriente rostro de su mujer, con el brillo especial en sus preciosos ojos del color del chocolate que tenía cada vez que lo miraba. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a sus labios: amaba a su esposa, eso no había quién se lo negase. Y las palabras que le había dicho Miroku esa mañana regresaron a él con fuerza:

_Sé que tienes miedo, InuYasha, porque yo también lo tendría. Sé que temes volver a hacerle daño, pero dime ¿acaso no se lo estás haciendo ya? Por lo que me ha dejado entrever mi Sango, Kagome-sama cree que ya no la quieres como antes. Deberías demostrárselo y, si de verdad piensas que puedes llegar a dañarla de nuevo, solo te quedan dos opciones: o esperar a la siguiente luna nueva para ser humano como ella, o dejarla ser feliz con alguien más. No puedes decir amar a una persona si no le demuestras de un modo "físico" que la necesitas._

Se había encabronado con su mejor amigo ¡¿dejar a Kagome?! ¡¿De qué coño hablaba el monje?! ¡Kagome era suya! ¡Era su esposa, su compañera! ¡No la había marcado porque sí ni tampoco habían pasado por todo lo que habían pasado para mandarlo así como así a la mierda! Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto, decidido a dar con su mujer.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un sutil pero fuerte olor, ligeramente picante, lo asaltó. Arrugó la nariz, con molestia. Malditos humanos pervertidos. La única razón para que notara ese olor en particular en la ciudad era porque tenía alrededor a varios hombres babeando por alguna chica. Con un bufido de molestia apresuró el paso, para alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar—. Si es que tiene un culo que…

—El mejor culo que he visto en mi vida, te lo digo yo—captaron sus sensibles orejitas caninas. A InuYasha se le calentaron las mejillas al recordar _uno_ en particular.

—¿Y le has visto las piernas? Tan largas y tan blancas…

—Seguro que su piel es suave como el terciopelo y que sabe aún mejor de lo que parece.

—A mí lo que me gustaría sería meter la cabeza entre esas tetas ¿habéis visto lo grandes que las tiene? Y no parecen operadas.

—Yo ya me estoy calentando de solo imaginarme ahí dentro. Tiene pinta de ser virgen ¿cómo creéis que sería tenerla cabalgando sobre un servidor, con esa mata de rizos negros agitándose salvajemente?

_¡Momento!_

¿Había oído "mata de rizos negros"? Solo conocía a una mujer que tuviese el pelo rizado en toda la ciudad.

_Su mujer_.

Giró el cuerpo tan rápido que creyó que se había roto algo. Y allí, de espaldas a la multitud, entretenida en observar sabe-dios-qué, distinguió la pequeña figura de Kagome. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que esos bastardos asquerosos estaban hablando de ella.

Conteniendo las tremendas ganas que sentía de darles la paliza de su vida, se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la chica y la agarró bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que lo encarase. Los labios femeninos emitieron un grito de sorpresa al verse movida con tanta rudeza, pero en cuanto vio las atractivas y rectas facciones de su marido contraídas, supo que algo no andaba bien—. ¿InuYasha?—pestañeó.

—Nos vamos a casa. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a tirar de ella. Recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, Kagome clavó los talones en el suelo de cemento, negándose a seguirlo.

—Aún no he terminado los recados.

—Me da igual. Nos vamos a casa.

—No. —Tratando de contener su ira, InuYasha respiró hondo un par de veces.

—Nos vamos.

—He dicho que no. —InuYasha entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—No me hagas obligarte, Kagome. Nos vamos.

—No puedes obligarme a nada, InuYasha, porque no eres mi dueño. —Listo. Ya estaba dicho. Fase uno: completada—. _A por la fase dos, Kagome_. —El hanyô sintió su enfado crecer hasta límites insospechados ¡¿había oído bien?!

—Eres mi mujer—contestó él, intentando que no le temblaran las manos de la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Sí, lo soy, pero eso no te da derecho a mandarme.

—¡Claro que sí!—estalló el hombre. Mentalmente, Kagome se dio una palmadita a sí misma en la espalda. Su plan estaba teniendo el efecto deseado—. ¡Soy tu marido y como tal…

—¿Ah si?—soltó ella, arqueando una ceja. Tragando saliva y haciendo acopio de valor, abrió de nuevo la boca—. Pues últimamente no te comportas como tal. Si de verdad lo fueras… —calló a media frase, pero no hacía falta que la completara. InuYasha entendió perfectamente lo que su esposa quería decirle. Apretando los labios, acercó el rostro al de ella.

—No es momento ni lugar. Vámonos.

—¡No pienso irme a ningún sitio!—Aquello terminó por quebrar la poca paciencia que le quedaba al ojidorado. De un rápido movimiento puso a la chica sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura con un brazo y tomando las bolsas que minutos antes la azabache sostenía con la otra. Kagome chilló y se retorció, intentando liberarse (aunque sabía que era inútil). InuYasha se perdió entre la gente que iba y venía. En menos de veinte minutos llegaron al templo y de un par de saltos sorteó las grandes y numerosas escaleras sin mayor esfuerzo. Gracias al cielo, Kagome había dejado de gritar hacía un rato.

Se encaminó, todavía con la muchacha sobre su hombro, hasta un rincón apartado del templo. Sus cachorros aún no se habían percatado de su llegada, lo que le daba unos minutos para "dialogar" con su esposa. La posó en el suelo, de forma poco delicada—. ¡Bruto!—se quejó ella, sobándose la cadera, donde le había clavado sin querer las afiladas garras—. ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡En cuánto terminase iba a volver ense-

—¡Te estaban mirando!—rugió, dando rienda suelta a su enfado. Kagome enmudeció y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué? Es normal que los chicos miren para las mujeres guapas. —InuYasha no daba crédito a su desarrollado oído.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te importaba que anduviesen diciendo…

—Al menos los demás saben apreciar el envoltorio. —Se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, lo sabía. Pero si quería alguna reacción por parte de su esposo, la única manera era enfadarlo, ponerlo celoso, cabrearlo hasta el punto de que no pudiese controlarse y le acabara cantando las verdades. Así funcionaba la mente de InuYasha.

—¡Yo te aprecio!

—¡Pues no lo parece!

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¡¿Qué quieres que te demuestre?! ¡¿Que te amo con locura desmedida?! ¡¿Que te deseo hasta el punto de tener que complacerme a mí mismo porque NO puedo volver a acercarme a ti?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, niña loca?!—Y lo que vino después provocó una pequeña desconexión entre las neuronas cerebrales de nuestra protagonista.

¡InuYasha la estaba besando! ¡La besaba de una forma que ya creía olvidada! Sus gruesos y poderosos labios arramplaron con todas sus resistencias. Su lengua exploró sin piedad su boca, los colmillos rozaron sus labios con rudeza, mientras una mano provista de garras volaba hacia su nuca, impidiendo todo intento de alejarse, y la otra se colaba por el borde de su pantalón corto, apretando una de sus nalgas para instarla a sentir la erección que ya empezaba a formarse en el interior del hakama de su marido.

No se quedó atrás. Enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió de forma hambrienta y desesperada a aquel beso. Mordió, lamió y succionó todo lo que encontró a su paso en la boca masculina. La mano en su nuca se deslizó por todo el contorno de su espalda, deteniéndose en la cadera. Fue empujada hasta chocar contra una pared (o al menos eso creía, lo cierto es que el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de cobrar sentido); su boca dejó de ser besada para pasar a sentir algo afilado rozarle el cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y expulsó un gemido bajo al notar el cada vez más abultado hakama de su esposo, rozándose contra su intimidad.

¡Aquello era el paraíso! Hacía tanto que no probaba de esa forma a Kagome que cada beso, cada caricia y cada roce lo enloquecía hasta casi hacerle perder la cordura. Lamió con delicadeza, despacio, aquellas dos pequeñas cicatrices en la base del níveo cuello que la anunciaban como suya a cualquier otro que osara acercársele. Siguió bajando por el hombro, la clavícula… Sus manos subieron de las caderas femeninas por ambos costados, disfrutando al máximo del contacto, aunque este fuera sobre las ropas y no directo. Agarró el borde de la prenda tan ajustada que se le había dado por poner, gruñendo. Más tarde tendría una charla con Kagome sobre lo que podía y no podía ponerse. Iba dispuesto a romperla, para continuar lo que tenían entre manos, pero unas voces infantiles llamándolos a voz en grito los hicieron volver a la realidad.

En menos de un segundo Kagome se vio sola, temblando de frío y frustrada. El calor se había ido al salir InuYasha corriendo, solo dios sabía por qué. Aunque, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, lucharía por su marido hasta el final.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—No sé yo, Kagome-chan ¿crees que deberías…

—¡Por favor, Sango-chan! ¡Es la única oportunidad que tengo! No quiero vivir en un matrimonio silencioso ¿lo harás?—Sango suspiró y miró para su amiga.

—De acuerdo, cuidaremos de tus mini demonios.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Sango-chan! ¡Te prometo que te compensaré!—exclamó la miko, abrazando a su mejor amiga para luego perderse corriendo en la lejanía—. ¡Y vosotros portaos bien!—gritó a sus hijos antes de desaparecer del todo de la vista. Tarô y Kai se miraron ¿qué acababa de pasar? Nada más volver a casa, su madre los había dejado con su tía Sango. La exterminadora suspiró, con Izayoi en brazos.

—Espero que tú no tengas ideas tan locas como las de tu madre, Iza-chan—le dijo a la pequeña bebé, quien le sonrió, mostrando sus diminutos colmillos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era ya noche cerrada. InuYasha había estado meditando largo y tendido sobre su relación con Kagome. No podía seguir así, huyendo, escondiéndose de ella y de lo que sentía, de lo que necesitaba hacer con ella cada vez que la tenía cerca. Ya iban dos veces en que perdía el control de sus acciones momentáneamente ¿y si la siguiente no era capaz de regresar a la realidad y terminaba haciéndole daño de nuevo? Solo le quedaba una opción, una medida desesperada que lo mataría en vida y que a Kagome le partiría el corazón, pero era lo mejor para todos. Si se alejaba de ella definitivamente, su sacerdotisa podría ser feliz con alguien más, alguien humano como ella, que no fuera una bestia y que no la dañaría.

Divisó la cabaña que compartía con su mujer y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con cada paso la angustia crecía. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era probablemente lo más doloroso que iba a hacer en su vida, pero no veía otro remedio. Vio una tenue luz que provenía del interior de su hogar. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la entrada. Tragó saliva, todo él temblando. Apretó los puños en las mangas de su haori y dio un paso, tratando de armarse de valor—. _Ya no te amo. Vete y sé feliz_—se repitió por millonésima vez en el día—. _He encontrado a alguien más que me satisface en lo que tú no puedes_. —Se sintió el ser más ruin sobre la tierra al tan solo imaginar la expresión de dolor que pondría Kagome—. _¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Pero es la única manera…_ —Levantó un brazo y apartó la esterilla de bambú, pasando al interior.

Un olor dulzón lo mareó levemente. Se tapó la nariz con una de las mangas de su traje de rata de fuego. Paseó la vista por toda la estancia, percatándose de que estaba llena de velas, de esas aromáticas que de vez en cuando gustaba su mujer de poner, a pesar de que sabía que él no soportaba semejantes aromas.

Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a la otra habitación, llamando a su esposa—. ¡Kagome! ¿Qué leches es todo esto? ¡Sabes que no soporto… —Enmudeció de golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos ¿qué… qué demonios…

—Ya estás aquí, Inu-kun. —Kagome se felicitó interiormente, ocultando una sonrisa, al ver lo que su atuendo había provocado en su estoico marido. Por su parte, a InuYasha se le desencajó la mandíbula en cuanto ella se volvió. Aquella… aquello… es decir… ¡¿de dónde cojones había sacado su mujer algo tan… tan… _sexy_.

Llevaba un yukata corto, de color morado, liso; el pronunciado escote marcaba sus redondeados pechos de una forma que lo invitaba a hundir la cabeza entre ellos. Las mangas, largas, le quedaban justo en la muñeca, y caían con gracia, moviéndose cada vez que su portadora se movía, haciendo más atrayente si cabe su pequeño cuerpo. El obi lila ceñía su cintura de una manera tal que el yukata se le pegaba a su pequeña figura, resaltando todas y cada una de sus tentadoras curvas. La falda apenas tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando entrever un pedazo de piel entre esta y las medias negras que cubrían toda la longitud de sus largas y blancas piernas.

Los ojos dorados de InuYasha la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, detallando el cuerpo femenino con minuciosidad. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no abalanzarse sobre ella como perro en celo, dispuesto a devorar esos tentadores labios rosados que tan bien sabían. Le dieron ganas de estamparla contra la pared, arrancarle la ropa y soltarle el recogido que se había hecho a un lado de la cabeza. La sola imagen lo hizo tragar duro, controlando sus impulsos, aunque no pudo impedir que su _amiguito_ despertara.

Además, lo había llamado Inu-kun en un tono juguetón que conocía a la perfección. Un tono que solo le había oído en contadas ocasiones, cuando era ella quien lo provocaba y lo buscaba—. _¡Jodida mente pervertida! ¡Jodida Kagome!_—Intentando pensar en otras cosas que no fueran su mujer gimiendo bajo él, rogando por más y gritando su nombre, dio unos pasos en su dirección, aclarándose la garganta. Inspiró hondo, y automáticamente el olor dulzón de las velas aromáticas lo mareó. Afortunadamente cayó sobre algo blandito que supuso sería el futón que tanto le gustaba compartir con su esposa—. _¡Déjalo ya, estúpido cerebro! ¡No es momento para…_

—¿Estás bien, cari?—¡Cari no, por dios! ¡Qué bien lo conocía la muy maldita!—. Miroku-sama me ha dicho que hoy habéis tenido un exorcismo especialmente dificultoso. Debes estar agotado. —Mentira como una catedral. Kagome sabía que no estaba cansado para nada, pero echaría mano de cualquier excusa con tal de lograr su cometido—. ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?—¡Eso sí que no! ¡Si ya le estaba costando mantenerse firme, si sentía esas pequeñas manos recorrerlo de arriba abajo estaba seguro de que no podría seguir controlándose!

—¡Estoy bi- —Intentó girarse, pero entonces notó un peso sobre su espalda al tiempo que las manos femeninas comenzaban a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, con movimientos delicados y suaves. Un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda. Hizo un esfuerzo para intentar girarse de nuevo.

—Relájate. —Aquel susurro tan sensual sonó directamente en una de sus sensibles orejas, adormeciéndolo. El olor de las velas aromáticas también lo estaba atontando, no permitiéndole sentir otra cosa que no fueran los delgados y finos dedos de su esposa sobre su espalda. Notó como estos subían, apartándole la larga melena plateada a un lado. Los pulgares de la sacerdotisa hicieron círculos sobre la base de su nuca; tras unos segundos Kagome deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros. Agarró el borde del haori rojo y tiró para sacarlo, al tiempo que sus labios dejaban un breve beso a un lado del cuello masculino. InuYasha gimió al sentir el ligero contacto. Kagome sonrió, repitiendo la acción al sacarle el kosode blanco, recibiendo un suspiro como premio.

Al fin lo tenía desnudo de cintura para arriba, mostrándole la bien formada espalda en todo su esplendor. Se inclinó hacia un lado, tomando del suelo un pequeño bote de aceite. Se untó las manos con él y volvió a posarlas sobre la piel bronceada.

Recordando todo lo aprendido en el curso, empezó unos movimientos suaves y pausados, presionando los puntos justos que les había dicho la profesora que proporcionaban placer. Acompañó dichos movimientos de besos aquí y allá, aprovechando también para rozar su cuerpo contra el del hanyô.

InuYasha tenía los ojos cerrados, imposibilitado para moverse o decir algo. De sus labios no escapaban más que suspiros y gemidos bajos ¿desde cuándo sabía Kagome hacer esa clase de cosas? Las pequeñas manos de su esposa le estaban proporcionando un placer inimaginable, sin siquiera estar desnudos o besándose salvajemente—. Date la vuelta. —Y de nuevo el susurro sensual en su oído. Abrió los ojos y obedeció, girándose de forma lenta. Ya no tenía el control de sus acciones y solo podía obedecer como todo buen perro obedece a su ama. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el deseo al ver a su miko sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, dándole una perfecta visión de su perfecto cuerpo. Las manos de la chica volvieron a posarse sobre su piel, justo en el pecho, reanudando los movimientos relajantes. En ningún momento el chocolate y el dorado perdieron el contacto visual, hasta que Kagome inclinó la cabeza y besó uno de sus pectorales. Reprimió un suspiro, pero le fue imposible retener el gemido que escapó de sus labios al notar como la azabache arrastraba su lengua por todo su pecho hasta la base del cuello, el cual mordió con fuerza, enloqueciéndolo y haciendo más pronunciado el abultamiento en su hakama.

—Kagome—gruñó su nombre, con una voz ronca que hizo que Kagome sonriera. Sintió las manos de su marido apoderarse de sus caderas, probablemente dispuesto a romper el yukata y el obi. Se volvió a inclinar sobre él, besándolo de forma lenta y sensual. Agarró los dedos provistos de garras, impidiendo que destrozasen su ropa, y los llevó al nudo del obi, obligándolo a deshacerlo con una lentitud que a InuYasha le pareció deliciosamente tortuosa. El lazo finalmente se soltó y rápidamente fue apartado a un lado. Mientras Kagome reanudaba el masaje, ahora sobre sus cuadrados abdominales, delineándolos uno a uno, InuYasha abrió el yukata morado y lo que vio lo hizo clavar la vista en su mujer—. ¿Qué es esto?—El timbre ronco de su voz, dejando entrever su excitación, provocó que una oleada de deseo la asaltara. Haciendo acopio de voluntad, dejó que el yukata resbalara por sus brazos hasta amontonarse de forma graciosa en sus caderas.

—Es un regalo para ti—acercó los labios a una de sus orejas—. ¿Te gusta?—Era un tono tan endemoniadamente juguetón y sensual que el hanyô no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir. Recorrió con las manos todo el contorno de aquella prenda extraña que cubría los pechos, el tronco y el abdomen de su esposa, donde a continuación se adivinaban unas braguitas negras de lo más sugerentes. Agarrándola de la nuca, estampó sus labios contra los de ella de forma brusca, gruñendo en cuanto Kagome empezó un vaivén placentero sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos sexos chocasen entre sí con cada movimiento. Aún sobre las ropas, InuYasha podía sentir el calor y la humedad femeninos empapando su hakama. El olor se hizo más intenso. Se incorporó, sin dejar de besarla, bajando la boca por su cuello, rozando con sus colmillos todo trozo de piel que la mujer tuviese al descubierto. Se deleitó con sus gemidos y suspiros, mientras se deshacía lentamente de las medias que cubrían aquellas cremosas piernas, para poder acariciarlas con la libertad que deseaba.

—InuYasha… —Sintió las manos de su marido tanteando a su espalda, probablemente buscando el cierre del babydoll. Con una pequeña sonrisa, lo ayudó: movió las manos hacia la cremallera que había a un costado y la abrió, bajándola de una forma que a InuYasha le pareció tremendamente erótica ¿desde cuándo era su compañera una experta en el campo de la seducción? Contuvo la respiración en cuánto tuvo los redondos y turgentes pechos ante él. Sin perder tiempo y con un gruñido de lo más gutural, se metió un endurecido pezón en la boca, mientras su pulgar jugaba con el otro. El gemido tan placentero que dio su esposa hizo que la mano que tenía libre apretara su espalda y se tensase, para que supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Kagome estaba en completo éxtasis. Su cuerpo respondía a todas y cada una de las caricias de su amante. Cuando sintió el miembro duro y erecto de su marido clavarse contra su centro, expulsó un sonoro gemido. De un rápido movimiento consiguió tumbarlo de nuevo sobre el futón y se deslizó a lo largo de aquel cuerpazo de infarto. Con la respiración agitada, desató el nudo que mantenía el hakama en su sitio y lo descorrió hacia abajo. Sus manos viajaron por los muslos delgados pero fuertes de su marido. Los besó, pasando su lengua por la base de su dureza. InuYasha echó la cabeza y gruñó su nombre una vez más, jadeante—. Kagome. —Terminó de quitarle aquella molesta prenda y, cuando por fin lo tuvo desnudo frente a ella, se dedicó a contemplarlo. Pudo apreciar entonces las marcas moradas que comenzaban a dibujarse en sus pómulos, bajo los ojos. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, se dispuso a hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Bajó la cabeza y rozó con su lengua la punta del masculino sexo, recibiendo un gemido como premio—. Kagome… —Aquello había sonado a súplica, y estaba más que dispuesta a contestarla. Echando a un lado el nerviosismo que sentía, introdujo en su boca el miembro de su esposo, acariciándolo con los labios y comenzando un movimiento regular arriba y abajo—. ¡Pequeña!—Su corazón saltó de felicidad al oír el apodo cariñoso con el que él gustaba de llamarla en la intimidad.

Por su parte, InuYasha, al sentirla hacer aquello, no pudo menos que gemir, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y clavar las garras hasta la madera. Tendría que comprar un futón nuevo, pero ese era ahora el menor de sus problemas. Otro gruñido escapó de sus labios al notar la lengua femenina sobre sus testículos. Su miembro palpitó, demandando por adueñarse de aquella que le estaba proporcionando un placer casi irreal. La tomó rudamente de los rizos azabaches, arrancándole la mayoría de las horquillas y desordenando esa melena de leona que le encantaba. La besó de forma salvaje y se las apañó para ponerla bajo él. Kagome gimió cuando sus intimidades volvieron a rozarse. Paseó su boca, sus manos y su lengua a todo lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de su mujer. No dejó ni un milímetro de piel sin acariciar o saborear. Le quitó de un tirón aquellas braguitas negras e inmediatamente el olor a excitación de Kagome lo golpeó. Llevó su rostro hacia allí y aspiró fuertemente, deleitándose—. Hueles delicioso. Voy a saborearte. —¡Vaya que si lo hizo! La poderosa lengua masculina lamió cada rincón de su sexo.

—¡InuYasha!—El grito con su nombre lo enardeció. Kagome empezó a respirar agitadamente, retorciéndose, gimiendo y rogando porque siguiera—. ¡Más, sigue! ¡No pares!—Eso era algo que por nada del mundo haría. Notó los músculos del cuerpo femenino tensarse. Aumentó el ritmo y Kagome volvió a gritar su nombre, sintiendo sumergirse en la vorágine de un explosivo orgasmo. Toda ella tembló. InuYasha vio todo el proceso desde su privilegiada posición sobre ella.

—Aún no he acabado contigo—le gruñó al oído, haciéndola estremecerse. Le mordió el cuello y la clavícula, mientras con uno de sus dedos volvía a estimular el centro mismo de su placer. Kagome volvió a gemir y a arquearse hacia él.

—InuYasha… Te necesito… —El aludido sonrió.

—Lo sé, pequeña. —Le besó el ombligo y subió a su altura. Volvió a besarla mientras se colocaba en posición para terminar dar finalización a tan placentero acto. Frotó su sexo contra su entrada, humedeciéndolo.

—InuYasha… p-por favor… —La voz entrecortada le arrancó otra sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y, tensando los músculos, la penetró de golpe. Ambos gritaron de pura satisfacción e inmediatamente el hanyô comenzó a embestirla de forma rápida y fuerte, empujando cada vez más hondo. Las respiraciones de ambos cada vez más agitadas, cada beso más desesperado que el anterior. Kagome volvió a sentir el calor abrasador adueñándose de sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y abrazó con las piernas la cintura de su compañero—. M-más rá-rápido. —Un gruñido escapó de los labios masculinos mientras hacía lo que su esposa le pedía. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, pasando estas a ser salvajes y rudas. La necesidad primaba ahora por sobre la demostración de sentimientos.

InuYashsa sintió como las paredes del sexo de su mujer se contraían, atrapando su miembro mientras ella temblaba y gritaba su nombre por tercera vez en la noche. Él cerró los ojos, notando en cada fibra de su ser el orgasmo femenino. Su sexo vibró y, con un aullido de lo más animal, se dejó ir en el interior cálido y húmedo. Gimió de satisfacción mientras se derramaba en Kagome, para luego caer pesadamente sobre la chica. Los dos luchaban por respirar, porque a sus pulmones les llegara el aire previamente perdido.

Con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, la miko cerró sus orbes castaños y relajó los músculos—. Kagome… —Ancheó la sonrisa, notando los labios de su esposo hacerle cosquillas en la base del cuello. Se vio girada a un lado a la vez que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, tapándola a su vez con una manta. Con un último suspiro, dejó que el cansancio hiciera acto de presencia para llevarla al mundo de los sueños.

Aunque ninguno sería tan hermoso como el que acababa de vivir junto a su marido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El fresco olor a rocío lo hizo aspirar fuertemente. Sus párpados temblaron al tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Había tenido el sueño más hermoso que hubiera imaginado jamás: había soñado que, después de meses, hacía el amor con Kagome. Era ella quien, vestida con un picante y atrayente yukata morado, lo seducía y lo buscaba. Percibió movimiento a su lado y frunció el ceño ¿quién… Entonces otro olor se mezclo con el del rocío de la mañana: el olor a sexo. Rápidamente se incorporó de golpe y miró su costado, temiendo lo peor, y allí, tumbada de espaldas, distinguió la fina figura de una mujer, y lo peor, una mujer humana. Volvió la vista, con un horrible sabor amargo en la boca ¡¿cómo había podido?! ¡Había… había… Clavó las garras en la madera, sintiéndose el ser más ruin sobre la tierra. Y aún encima, había tenido el descaro de llevar a cabo tan horrendo acto en el hogar que compartía con su esposa.

—_Al menos_—se dijo—, ya _tengo la excusa perfecta para…_—Se sobresaltó al ver como la mujer se movía. Se apresuró a ponerse al menos el hakama, buscando una excusa para salir corriendo y, de paso, echarla—. ¿InuYasha?—El tono, aún teñido de somnolencia, le sonó terriblemente familiar. Enfocó la vista en la muchacha y, en cuanto un par de ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos, el dolor dejó paso al asombro

—¿Ka-Kagome?—Ella sonrió y se sentó sobre el futón, estirando los músculos. InuYasha tragó saliva al ver como los pechos desnudos se agitaban con el movimiento.

Entonces lo comprendió: la mujer con la que había tenido _una noche movidita_ no había sido otra que su mujer. Un tremendo alivio lo recorrió al saberse libre del pecado de haberle sido infiel a su esposa. Sin embargo, el asombro pronto dio paso al terror. ¡¿Se había atrevido a… —. ¿Qué ocurre, amor?—Agachó las orejas y se acercó a ella.

—¡Perdóname, Kagome!—La sacerdotisa lo miró, confusa.

—¿Por qué debería… Oh. —Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos—. Y-ya veo… —La triste sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la chica lo confundió—. Lo que pasó anoche… Te arrepientes ¿verdad?—¿Por qué decía eso?—. ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó, dándose la vuelta y tapándose con una de las mantas. Se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar delante de él.

—¿Quién es quién?—dijo él, sin entender una sola palabra.

—Ya sabes, ella… la… la que ha conseguido que… que dejes de amarme. —Lo último lo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero para el desarrollado oído del hanyô, sonó como si lo hubiese gritado.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—¡No finjas!—Kagome se volvió, con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos—. ¡Hacía meses que no me tocabas! ¡Y luego las salidas, la indiferencia, las noches fuera… —Un sollozo ahogó su voz y un ligero temblor le sacudió el cuerpo—. P-por favor, ne-necesito saberlo. Necesito saber quién ha podido darte lo que yo no he sabido.

—¡IDIOTA!—El rugido de su cónyuge la sobresaltó. De un salto, InuYasha se posicionó frente a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra su pecho. Kagome cerró los ojos y sollozó de nuevo, al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla—. ¡¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de… ¡No digas chorradas!

—¡No me mientas!—dijo ella, encarándolo.

—¡No te miento! ¡Dios, siempre malinterpretándolo todo, mujer!—Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas frustrado. El tenue llanto de su esposa no estaba ayudando en nada—. ¡Para de llorar! ¡No me gusta que llores! ¡Y no sé de dónde has sacado esas ideas tan absurdas!—Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, la tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara—. No es lo que crees. Yo… —se sonrojó furiosamente pero no apartó la mirada—. Eres mi compañera. Eso no cambiará jamás. —Kagome abrió los ojos.

—Pe-pero… —InuYasha la abrazó cálidamente.

—Te hice daño. Te lastimé. Tienes cicatrices por mi culpa. —Kagome parpadeó y se cubrió la boca con su mano, totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Te refieres a… ¡No fue culpa tuya!—chilló ella, aferrando un par de mechones plateados entre sus dedos.

—¡Sí que lo fue! ¡Por todos los dioses, te herí, Kagome! ¡Y eso es algo que no me perdonaré en la vida! ¡Prometí que te protegería… ¡Y luego está lo que sufriste con el parto de Izayoi! ¡Casi os pierdo a las dos! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Pude haberte matado!—Kagome vio en sus ojos dorados lo mucho que lo habían torturado esos pensamientos. Llevó una de sus manos a la bronceada mejilla. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por el rostro del medio demonio.

—InuYasha… Nada de eso fue culpa tuya. No me heriste a propósito, fue un accidente, y en cuanto al parto de la niña, tampoco fue tu culpa. Simplemente hubo complicaciones, es más común de lo que piensas. —Aspiró para coger aire, elevó la otra mano para posarla en la otra mejilla y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus frentes chocaron—. Te amo—las orejitas de InuYasha se agitaron ante la confesión—, y no me gusta que pienses así.

—¡Pero…

—¡Que no entendiste de "en lo bueno y en lo malo", hanyô bobo! Te amo por quién y qué eres, con tus defectos, tu malhumor y tu mala lengua. —Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Kagome… —La emoción lo embargaba. Sus ojos dorados comenzaron a picarle y volvió a abrazarla, escondiendo el rostro en su pelo—. Perdóname, perdóname…

—Tonto. Solo… no vuelvas a alejarte así de mí. —InuYasha le tomó del rostro con ambas manos. Kagome se sintió la mujer más feliz del planeta al distinguir en la profundidad de los orbes dorados el inmenso amor que su marido le profesaba ¡había sido tan tonta dudando de él! No volvería a cometer ese error.

—Te amo—lo habían dicho a la vez, y se sonrieron, cómplices.

Ambos habían nacido para conocerse y amarse, y ahora sabían que ningún obstáculo podría contra ellos.

**Fin Te amo**

**¡Bieeeeeen! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan reviews, anónimos incluidos, gracias por su aportación (xD).**

**Y, si tenéis unos microsegundos de vuestro valioso y precioso tiempo, pasaros por el poll de votación y votad a los tres fanfics que más os gusten (link abajo):**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/94893616/4/Concurso-Lim%C3%B3n-la- verdadera-fruta-prohibida**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
